Red Hill Studios and the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) propose to develop a computer-based training program for patients with Parkinson's disease (PD). The computer program will be based on an existing training program that has proven to be effective in improving gait and balance in patients with PD. The program will utilize on-screen activities and games that patients interact with through a highly physical controller that senses the patient's movement in great detail. The computer-based training program will combine the ability to recognize gestures and movement with a customized computer software program that encourages patients as they train.The program will provide feedback on specific physical issues faced by patients with PD. The Phase I program will evaluate the feasibility of adapting the popular "Nintendo Wii" game platform for the computer-based training program. The "Wii" features a small wand, about 6" long, that detects movement in three dimensions (x,y,z) as well as rotation about each axis (paw, yaw, roll) through the use of standard accelerometers. This technology allows the wand to instantly recognize complex gestures and movement. The Phase I program will consist of developing a prototype game and several stages of evaluation to demonstrate the technical feasibility, therapeutic effectiveness, and safety of an innovative computer-based training program for patients with Parkinson's Disease.